


On Top of the World

by phoenix_cry



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: (you have been warned), F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/phoenix_cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka finds that letting herself get talked into seemingly dumb ideas can turn out much better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Found [this list](http://themarchrabbit.tumblr.com/post/126717206834/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) of prompts on tumblr. Some of those screamed Bering and Wells at me. So here we are. Special thanks to agentsandartefacts for beta reading this for me!

They had barely stepped through the door marked ' _No Access_ ' and onto the rooftop, before Myka stumbled over something unidentifiable. Only the sudden tight, yet gentle grip on her elbow kept her from making a very ungraceful descent towards the hard ground.

 

Still breathless from the ascent up the last flight of stairs – when the elevator would go no further - she threw a thankful glance at her companion in the dim lighting of the night; the faint lights of the city below them doing little to illuminate their way. “You know, usually I'd thank you properly for saving me from a very awkward, and most likely painful moment, if I weren't so annoyed at you right now.”

 

“I know.”

 

“This _is_ your fault, after all.”

 

“Yes, dear.”

 

“I can't _believe_ you talked me into this!” she complained, and yet still followed the insistent tug of the hand still lingering on her elbow. “We're not supposed to be here! Why _are_ we even here? This is a private property, and we are most definitely trespassing on it.”

 

“Mh-hmm.”

 

“We are so getting arrested, if we're getting caught! And just so you know, I'm blaming you, if that happens.”

 

“All right.”

 

“I don't know what could possibly be so important that you would drag me up here for, anyway!”

 

“You'll see.”

 

Myka glared at her companion's back, barely silhouetted against the blinking lights of city life twenty stories beneath them. She had to admit, though, that the view of the full moon above them, and the slightly cool breeze in the air were a welcome change to the hectic and sweat-inducing day they've had.

 

“One-worded answers will get you nowhere,” she grumbled, and ignored the smug smirk being thrown at her over one elegant shoulder, as she didn't stop following the leading hand, despite her words.

 

“Are you at least going to tell me where we are going? I feel that's the least you could do, before we're getting arrested and all that.”

 

“Patience, darling. It's not much further.”

 

“That's what you said five min- _oh my god, Helena_!” Myka breathed and came to an abrupt stop as they passed the ventilation shaft in the middle of the roof, and the view that greeted her robbed her momentarily of her breath.

 

Laid out in one corner of the roof was a picnic blanket, surrounded by about a dozen or so candles, flickering slightly in the gentle breeze, and casting the various dishes and snacks laid out on the huge blanket in a warm glow.

 

The breeze carried the scent of the food over to them and Myka could feel her mouth watering at the delicious smell. She definitely detected a hint of curry and chicken.

 

“Helena,” she breathed, turning to the other woman, who was curiously studying her reaction, a small, happy smile on her lips. “I...how? Why?”

 

“I talked the super into letting us spend a few hours up here. I may have also made a generous donation to his son's tuition savings.” Helena explained, and winked at Myka. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the Brit'ssmugness. “As to why,” Helena went on, “well, darling, I hear it is custom among couples in a loving relationship to celebrate the passing of a certain amount of time spent together in that relationship, is it not?”

 

Helena's almost-black eyes glittered mischievously in the glow of the candles, as she looked up at Myka's dumb-struck face. “Happy six-months anniversary, darling.”

 

“Oh, Helena,” was all Myka managed, and leaned down slightly to press a loving and appreciative kiss to her lips. “And here I was, complaining the whole way. How can I make it up to you?” she mumbled against Helena's lips, and felt her smile into the kiss. Lingering for a moment longer, before pulling away, Helena looked up at her, head cocked in a pondering position. “First of all, you can go take a seat with me, and taste the delicious dishes the two lovely young men in the Indian restaurant three blocks down most likely slaved over.”

 

Myka laughed, and willingly followed her girlfriend towards the blanket, proceeding to settle herself into the middle, taking care to leave enough room for Helena to settle herself comfortably, as well. “I can do that. And what would be the second step?”

 

“Once you're sated and content, you could repay me with a kiss or two, and if at all willing, maybe let me seduce you underneath the night sky, the moon our only witness.”

 

Myka blushed and glanced away shyly. “I think I can do that.”

 

“Splendid,” H.G. whispered, before tilting Myka's face up with a gentle hand to her chin, and pressed a barely-there kiss to the corner of her mouth.

 

All of a sudden, Myka was left breathless again, and not at all hungry anymore. At least not for the delicious smelling food before them.

 

Helena seemed to read her thoughts, and smirked, shaking her head slightly. “Food first, love.”

Before Myka could manage a reply, she had turned away and began dishing out their dinner onto gaudy plastic plates.

 

Myka bit back a smile.

 

Following her line of sight, Helena's smirk deepened, and she shrugged. “Those were all I could find on short notice. I hope you don't mind the faces of the Avengers staring back at you while you eat.”

 

“Nah, Black Widow's always been my favorite. I think we're in good company.”

 

“Fantastic choice, darling.”

 

They smiled at each other stupidly for a long moment, before remembering the food, which was probably getting cold by now.

 

Helena finished serving them, also having opened a bottle of wine, and they dug in, starved from a long day of hunting down their current ping, in the humidity of a big city on a mid-summer's day.

 

“This is delicious, Helena. And this whole set-up is fantastic. I have no idea when you even managed to plan all this, never mind actually set it up. Thank you so much.” Pushing a rebellious lock of her hair behind her ear, she smiled gently at Helena. “I don't think anyone's ever done something quite this romantic for me before. Even if we're eating off silly paper plates.”

 

“No need to thank me, Myka. It's my pleasure to do this for you.” She reached over and squeezed Myka's hand, closest to her. “And the plates will grow on you, I'm sure.”

 

Myka laughed, a happy, delightful sound, and returned to her dinner.

 

Over the next hour, they sat and chatted about anything and everything, taking the occasional sip of their wine and sharing gentle kisses whenever the mood struck them. Eventually, they both reclined back on the blanket, hands intertwined between them, and watched the clouds floating past above them, occasionally obscuring the moon for a moment, before drifting onwards and vanishing into the night.

 

Struck with a sudden thought, Myka turned her head to face Helena's profile beside her. “How did you get Pete to not give anything away? Usually, he can't keep his mouth shut, intentionally or not.”

 

H.G., mouth quirked in a one-sided smile, rolled her head to face Myka. “I threatened to withhold my self-made scones from him, if he so much as breathed a single word of this to you. Apparently, it worked quite well. I also have a feeling any threat to his manhood would have not been as effective. He really does love those scones. I may have also mentioned some all-you-can-eat diner a few blocks over, to keep him out of our hair.” Shaking her head with a fond smile, her eyes settled on Myka's smiling lips. “But, enough talk about Pete. I'd rather do some much more pleasurable things right now, than think about him.”

 

“I couldn't agree more.” Myka murmured, her eyes locked on Helena, who had moved closer to hover above her, her face perfectly framed by her ebony-colored hair, the moon creating a perfect backdrop to the already perfect picture presented to Myka.

 

Then, Helena was leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Myka's lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, and all she could see was the moon behind her closed eyelids and feel the press of Helena's slim body above her.

 

“Happy Anniversary, Helena,” she murmured, before deepening the kiss.

 

Her last rumination, before Helena's talented lips and hands made her lose all coherent thought, was that there were hopefully many more anniversaries in their future.

 

Even if they were eating their dinner off ridiculous paper plates.

 

_~fin_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Also, I want to try to get back into writing more in the future. I'd love it if you guys would send me some prompts maybe? Just stop by my [ask box](http://phoenix-cry.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr, or leave them here in the comments. ;)


End file.
